


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Fíli, Fili thinks Bilbo wants the d when secretly it was Fili who wanted the d all along, Kili is a student at the college and Fili is a post-grad working construction, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Thorin is a professor and Bilbo is his TA, bratty little brother Kili, cockblock Thorin, reverse sizekink, sexually confident Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is Professor Thorin Oakenshield's TA and when Thorin found out Bilbo was going to be spending Christmas alone, well... he would have none of it. So he invited Bilbo to stay with him and his family for the week leading up to Christmas, and Bilbo agrees. He never would have thought he'd get along so well with Thorin's family though, especially his eldest nephew...</p><p>Fili, meanwhile, is just surprised that Thorin's TA is so hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangocianamarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/gifts), [Fili_BabeofDurin (thorinsexenshield)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fili_BabeofDurin+%28thorinsexenshield%29).



> Makin' a Christmas contribution to the Filibo fandom - enjoy, my friends! <3

                “Bilbo,” Thorin smiled upon seeing Bilbo on his doorstep, all bundled layers and rosy cheeks, and ushered him inside. Laden down with his clothes for the next week or so and other personal affects, Bilbo gratefully stepped into the warm house and set down his bags. Thorin leaned past him a retrieved the full-to-bursting bag of tams that Bilbo had yet to pick up from the front step, then closed the door behind him.

 

                “Hello Thorin,” Bilbo said, stripping off his scarf and coat and mittens. He shoved his knitted accessories into the sleeves of his coat and passed it to Thorin to hang up.

 

                They exchanged small talk at Thorin lead Bilbo to the guest room and dropped his stuff on the floor at the end of the bed.

 

                “Do you need a tour or would you just like to settle in?” Thorin asked, and with the way he hovered in the doorway Bilbo knew he wanted to go back to his office and grade.

 

                “No, I think I’m good here. I’ll go for a wander in a bit,” Bilbo said with a smile. “Thank you again, for this. It means a lot to me,” he said and Thorin assured him it was no problem before he left Bilbo to settle in and went back to his work.

 

                Bilbo spent about half an hour getting settled in and eventually he got out his laptop and screwed around a bit online.  He got bored of that very quickly and so he decided to take a look around the house and see if he could find a washroom for future reference.

 

                He found two closets and Thorin’s bedroom before he finally found a door that he was fairly certain was a washroom. He reached for the doorknob but found it slipping from his grip as it was opened.

 

                Bilbo stepped back without meaning to and stared at the figure in the doorway. He was a broad lean muscled dream, nearly half a foot taller than Bilbo and mouth-watering. Bilbo felt his face heat when he took in the exposed skin of his chest , smattered with blond hair tapering down a sculpted stomach where it was interrupted by a pale blue towel. It almost seemed like an arrow pointing to Bilbo to what he wanted – and _oh_ , how he wanted it.

 

                He forced himself to snap his gaze up and keep it trained on the young man’s face. It was a nice face, stubbled jaw and a large nose that probably made for a very attractive profile. His eyes were blue, like Thorin’s but not quite as pale and he pushed back his wet blond hair so he could look down at Bilbo.

 

                “…guessing you’re Thorin’s TA,” the man said, smirking a bit down at Bilbo, who wondered if there was a support group or something for victims of those dimples.

 

                “Uhm – yes. B-Bilbo Baggins,” he held a hand out and the man shook it firmly, and Bilbo couldn’t tear his eyes away from where his bicep flexed deliciously. “Are you are?”

 

                “Fili Durin, at your service,” he dropped into a bow, though he kept his eyes locked on bilbo and he tried not to feel too flustered. “I’m Thorin’s nephew.”

 

                “Oh!” Bilbo exclaimed as Fili straightened back up to his full height. “He’s told me tons about you. Are you the older one or the younger one?”

 

                “I’m the older one. More mature, if you know what I mean,” Fili said, winking one of those deep blues.

 

                “R-right,” Bilbo stammered, making an attempt to laugh and only succeeding in sounding like a hostage. “Well, uh – I just wanted to find a washroom and, well, I’ve found it,” he gestured past Fili. “There. Washroom. Found it!”

 

                “Yeah, you did,” Fili chuckled. He pushed his hair back again and gestured to the hall behind Bilbo. “D’you mind if I…?”

 

                “O-oh! Yeah, sure. Sorry for getting in your way,” Bilbo mumbled, ducking out of the conversation and fleeing back to the guest room.

 

                “See you,” Fili waved at Bilbo’s retreating back. He bit his lip as he watched the cute little butt scramble off down the hall. He never knew Thorin’s TA would be so _hot_.

 

-

 

                “Fili, he’s like forty!” Kili exclaimed. Fili shrugged and pulled on a hoodie. He played with his hair in the mirror, pulling the braid down over his shoulder and curling the tail around his fingers.

 

                “Bit old for _you_ , maybe,” Fili said, giving his reflection his best come-hither look. “But me, I’m gonna fuck his brains out.”

 

                “Ew, Fili,” Kili cringed and gagged. “I think this is a really bad idea. Not that my opinion’s ever mattered to you before, but what if he doesn’t want to?”

 

                “You didn’t see how he looked at me, Kee. He’s shy and quiet and goes red in the most adorable way, but when he looked at me, he was _hungry_ ,” Fili said, looking at Fili’s reflection. His brother rolled his eyes and went back to working on his school work. “Anyways, I don’t really care what you have to say…”

 

                “What a surprise,” Kili rolled his eyes.

 

                “Yep. I’ll tell you if he’s any good at sucking cock,” Fili said, tuning and striding for the door. Kili faked retching and Fili mussed his hair amid flailing arms and yelps of protest before he left the room.

 

-

 

                The next day at dinner, Fili was relentless. Bilbo was only over for five days and he’d be damned if he didn’t get a piece of that cute little ass before the holiday was out. So of course the surest way to get in those snug slacks as soon and as many times as possible would be to flirt and seduce as openly as possible. Yes, of course.

 

                He remained civil all through dinner, but when Thorin offered dessert Kili turned it down and washed his dishes, then excused himself to do his homework. Fili considered that game on. He watched Bilbo as he lazily dragged his spoon through his mostly-melted ice cream and when he knew Bilbo was watching he ate a spoonful. He swiped his tongue over the back of the spoon nonchalantly. He chanced looking directly into Bilbo’s eyes to see them wide and suddenly flickering down. Cute.

 

                “So are you seeing anyone, Bilbo?” Fili asked, quiet and innocent as can be.

 

                “Don’t harass the man, Fili,” Dis said as she moved to collect the dirty dishes. Bilbo protested and tried to get up and help but she pinned him with a look. “Stay.”

 

                “Yeah. Stay, pup,” Fili grinned as Bilbo flushed. He reached to gather up the cutlery and hand them to his mother. “But really, Bilbo, are you single or…?”

 

                Dis snorted and went about loading the dishwasher.

 

                “Uhm – yes. Yes I’m single., I mean, not yes I’m seeing someone,” Bilbo stammered, pointedly avoiding looking into Fili’s eyes.

 

                “Hm. I’ll keep that in mind,” Fili said and it looked like he was going to say more judging by his wily smirk, but Thorin marched into the room, fresh from the shower, and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

 

                “Fili, get up and help your mother,” Thorin said, mixing cream and sugar into his coffee and then taking a seat at the table.

 

                Fili looked like he was going to argue but he relented, getting up and cursing his uncle for being such a cockblock. He shot Bilbo the hottest look he could manage, with the intention of promising filthy things for later.

 

-

 

                Fili stepped his game up the next morning, making a production out of eating his waffles and effectively getting syrup all over his hands, then taking the time to lick it all off. It was sloppy and he’d be sticky all day because of it, but the way Bilbo blushed and fumbled with his own breakfast was worth it.

 

                Thorin didn’t even look up from his paper when he said; “Fili, stop trying to fuck my TA.”

 

                Bilbo went even redder and excused himself from his half-eaten breakfast and Fili knew the moment of truth would soon be at hand. He just needed to get Bilbo alone so he could ask him. after he got back from work he would put his plan into action.

 

-

 

                It wasn’t hard to corner Bilbo at all – when Fili came home from work that same night he found Bilbo peeling potatoes on the couch in the living room watching TLC. The chance was perfect; his mother and Thorin were at work still and Kili was gone to his friend’s place for the night to celebrate them finally being done exams. He wouldn’t let this opportunity go.

 

                Bilbo didn’t look up from the yam he was peeling and apparently the television was loud enough that he didn’t hear Fili pad through the hall. Bilbo probably didn’t even know he was home. Perfect.

 

                After a quick shower Fili dressed in some sweats and a plaid button down. He braided his hair hastily, then set about stalking his prey. He stood behind the couch where Bilbo sat and gently stooped down to rest his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders. Carefully, because he didn’t want Bilbo whipping around reflexively and stabbing him in the arm with a potato peeler.

 

                With a yelp and a glance up, Bilbo tensed but didn’t pull away. He just stared ahead and tried not to shred his fingertips as he peeled the potato. “Oh... Fili, it’s just you.”

 

                “Yep. Just noticed you’re… tense,” Fili said, then smirked and delivered his next words in a rumbling purr. “Thought I could help you _unwind_.”

 

                “As much as I appreciate your concern,” Bilbo began, struggling not to outright moan as Fili’s strong fingers worked at his knots and kinks expertly. “But I think that’s terribly inappropriate.”

 

                “Can’t imagine why you’d think that…” Fili said. “You’re single, I’m single, I’m of-age, I’m not a student, or a colleague, and I’m extremely willing. I don’t really see what’s stopping you.”

 

                “Did you ever consider that maybe I don’t want to?” Bilbo asked, though he didn’t ask Fili to stop touching him, nor did he move out of the touch. Fili’s hands were rough and warm and strong. “Perhaps I’m not interested in you.”

 

                “I’m not going to pull some ‘implied consent’ shit and tell you what you want, but with how you’ve been watching me I think you’re been thinking about it,” he smiled and laughed softly. “Or I hope you have, at least.”

 

                “I have. You’re very tempting,” Bilbo admitted. “But no matter how gorgeous you are, I’m not comfortable with having casual sex with someone I barely know.”

 

                “Then let me get to know you. I’m impatient, but I’ll wait for you. As long as you need, however many dates or whatever, I’ll do it,” Part of Fili felt like maybe he was putting out more than he needed to considering he could probably snag someone else at a club or something pretty easily. But, he reflected, he wanted _Bilbo_ and he would settle for no less.

 

                Bilbo, meanwhile, thought he was being stubborn and in a way incredibly immature with his childish determination. Still, he agreed if only to drive the young man on his way and to leave him to his potato peeling. He’d spend the week at Thorin’s and continue to deny Fili until his stay was up and then he’d go home and forget about him and his little crush. He was young and fickle and horny and he’d likely give up on it before the week was up and direct his lust towards someone else. Bilbo was sure of it.

 

-

 

                Which would definitely explain why, two days later, Bilbo found himself leaning hard against a slippery shower wall while Fili’s head bobbed enthusiastically between his legs. Bilbo was overcome with heat when he cussed under his breath and spilled himself down Fili’s throat. Everything he had to offer was swallowed greedily by the blond and Bilbo stroked Fili’s hair fondly when those blue eyes twinkled up at him.

 

                He nudged Fili back and turned off the shower. “It’s too hot in here, let’s go to the bedroom,” Bilbo said with a bit more nudging. Fili got to his feet and took Bilbo’s hand, leading his way to the bedroom. Bilbo gave his bum a pinch and followed along hot at his heels.

 

                Fili had been looking forward to a hot sweaty night of sex with a shy little scholar with a really cute butt. Little did he know, Bilbo had other plans.

 

                As soon as they were near enough, Bilbo pushed Fili down onto the bed and climbed on top. Fili’s hands found their way to Bilbo’s ass and clutched at him. Bilbo pressed him hard into the bed and kissed him soundly, sucking marks into his throat and peppering him with biting kisses. Fili grew impatient and attempted to roll them over and take his place on top, but Bilbo displayed a surprising amount of strength and resisted.

 

                “Stop,” Bilbo mumbled as he resisted another one of Fili’s attempts to put the smaller man under him. “Fili. Stop.”

 

                “No. I’m on top,” Fili grumped as he made another attempt and Bilbo just clamped his thighs around Fili’s hips and made himself dead weight. Fili growled in frustration. “Bilbo, what are you trying to do?”

 

                “I’m staying on top,” the smirk that followed this was positively devilish. “Because I’m going to fuck you.”

 

                Fili wanted to argue but before he knew it Bilbo had him coaxed up on his hands and knees with two stubby little digits stretching him open. He slumped down on his elbows and moaned into his forearm and Bilbo fingered him thoroughly. His fingertips nudged at Fili’s prostate which had Fili biting at the pillow and Bilbo giving a pleased little chuckle.

 

                “Not so proud now, are you?” Bilbo smirked. “I bet begging for my cock wasn’t on your agenda for tonight, was it?”

 

                “No,” Fili mumbled, pressing his flushing face against the smooth cool pillowcase. “But don’t you dare even _think_ about stopping.”

 

                “I won’t,” Bilbo replied. “Except for this,” he added, withdrawing his fingers and tearing open a condom. Fili nearly whined from the loss, and had to try not to sway impatiently. Bilbo watched him almost-shaking in anticipation, and he would have made a comment about Fili being surprisingly cock-hungry for someone who had insisted he would top. He bit back the comment though, since he didn’t want to push Fili into the wrong headspace. He never wanted anyone to be ashamed of sleeping with him, even if he had been a cocky brat before.

 

                “That’s good?” Bilbo asked, clasping Fili’s hip firmly as he shuffled into position behind the blond. Fili nodded and clutched at the sheets. He cast a glance over his shoulder and surprised Bilbo with the look of raw _want_ in his eyes.

 

                “Fuck me,” Fili breathed and honestly Bilbo couldn’t have said no if he tried. He pushed his cock against Fili’s slick hole and with only a little resistance the stretched muscle admitted the blunt head of Bilbo’s cock. Once Fili had taken the initial girth, the rest was an easier slide and by the time the smaller man’s pelvis was pressed flush to Fili’s rear, the blond was panting.

 

                He rocked back against Bilbo and let out one unholy sound after another. One of Fili’s hands slunk down between his legs and rubbed his cock off against his belly. Bilbo caught him at it soon enough and grabbed his wrist, pulling it back to rest by his hip. Fili whined and Bilbo smacked his ass. He used his grip on Fili’s arm as leverage as he pounded into him. With each push Fili grew more and more restless, whining and squirming and cussing under his breath.

 

                “Bilbo,” he gasped. “F-fuck, _please_ , just let me come-“

 

                “I don’t know,” Bilbo chuckled. “I don’t know if you’ve humbled up enough yet…”

 

                “Yesyesyes, I have, oh god, I’ll never underestimate you again-“

 

                “Or _assume_ you know anything about me.”

 

                “Yes, okay, I won’t ever again, please, _Bilbo_ -“

 

                “Or try to tell me who I want or what I want.”

 

                “Bilbo – ohh,” Fili moaned and Bilbo leaned over him, plastering his front to Fili’s lean back. “ _Please_ ,” he sobbed, and Bilbo could hear the tears in his shaky voice.

 

                Bilbo snapped his hips frantically at that, sending Fili collapsing onto his front. He led Fili’s hand back to his groin and wrapped it around his dick and together they stroked Fili off. He came noisily and made a mess of his sheets and once he was done he slumped into the sheets and luxuriated in Bilbo’s stout cock spearing him again and again. He was stuffed one more time before Bilbo’s teeth closed around his shoulder and he breathed hard through his nose as his orgasm took him.

 

                Fili positively beamed when Bilbo pulled out and tossed the rubber, then flopped down next to him and pulled him into his arms. He brushed a kiss over Fili’s cheek and settled in for a nap.

 

                He was snapped out of his doze when Bilbo mumbled; “One more thing. If you ever tease me like that again, you won’t get to come. I’ll tie you up and use you and you’ll get _nothing_. Are we clear?”

 

                Fili yawned and nodded and snuggled against Bilbo’s slightly squishy chest. “Is it  
always this intense? You didn’t strike me as the dominant type.”

 

                “Yes. It is. And I get that a lot. Apparently no one expects the shy quiet little TA to shove them down and fuck them mercilessly,” he absently stroked Fili’s hair. “That’s how I am. So you’re welcome to come crawling into my bed any other night I’m here or even any time after; I’ll give you my number. But be aware that you’d better be begging me for my cock, because this is always the dynamic. I don’t bottom to just anybody.”

 

                “Oh, no worries. I could definitely handle more nights like this,” Fili grinned and stretched out.

 

                “Good. It’d be a shame if I didn’t get to have you again,” Bilbo murmured, and didn’t receive a response since Fili had drifted off with a smile on his face.

 

-

 

                “You’re fucking disgusting,” Kili grumbled when Fili slumped down in his chair at breakfast the next morning.

 

                “Kili, watch your mouth,” Dis said as she put a mug of coffee and a plate of pancakes down in front of Fili. Kili glared at his brother over the edge of his own much as he took a loud slurp.

 

                “Drink it properly Kili, or I’ll take it away from you,” Thorin said from behind his paper.

 

                “Though I don’t like his language, your brother is right, Fili. You need to either learn to keep quiet or stop having sex all night long,” Dis sipped her tea delicately and turned her dark eyes on Fili as he shovelled a large forkful of syrupy pancakes into his mouth. “You’re lucky your brother is done his exams, but some of us still have to work.”

 

                “Right, sorry ma. We’ll try to keep it down.”

 

                “It’s not _we_ , it’s _you_ ,” Bilbo said as he entered the kitchen, hair still wet from the shower. He ruffled Fili’s bed-messy hair affectionately and sunk into the chair next to him.

 

                “Well maybe you should _gag_ me,” Fili teased and Bilbo flushed but looked ultimately pleased.

 

                “Dial back that sass and get eating,” Bilbo said, smiling gratefully up at Dis as she placed his breakfast before him. He turned his attention back to Fili, smug as can be. “I’m not done with you yet and you’ll need your strength for what I have planned for you later.”

 

                Fili flushed with pleasure and Kili groaned, attempting to drown himself in his cereal.


End file.
